


100 ways to say goodbye

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 ways to say goodbye, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck





	

“I’m leaving.” He whispers, watching as his brothers eyes finally leave the screen in front of him. He shakes his head, knowing that as soon as he leaves Dean will turn right back to it. Pornography, movies and tv- whatever it was must be important, he’s been on it non-stop for three days. 

“Do-” he doesn’t get to finish his words, because Sam walks right out the door and takes his light with him. 

How’s a blind man to see if his savior just walked away?

“Sam, please.” He says to the empty air, sitting on the doorstep and staring into the parking lot. He takes out a pen and starts to draw on his bare arm, using a stupid technique Sam had shown him when it all got really bad. He drew many things, parked cars and pleading eyes, sweethearts and lullabies. His arm was now just a canvas of one thing, the only thing that mattered.

“Dean.” Sam talks like he’s been crying, looks like hell. But he holds a small keychain in his hand, a tiny car matching the one they drive. He sighs, stepping close enough to hand Dean the token. “I want you to know you’ll always be home, as long as you’ve got that car and this kid beside you. ”

Dean reluctantly grins, toying with the car and looking at Sam. He talks quietly, the voice only a hurting Sam knows. “I want to show you something.”

He follows Dean into their room, purposely trying to avoid the computer, and sighs when his brother pulls up a chair next to his at the small table. He watches with regret when he sees what Dean had been working on for the past couple days.

A ring crafted to outlast their hunting lifestyle, and the perfect place to give it away.

Dean watches Sam carefully, hoping for the best, and frowns when he sees Sam’s sadness growing. “Sam, I just wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted it to be what you wanted before I even bothered asking.”


End file.
